1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic component mounting apparatus, specifically to an automatic electronic component mounting apparatus which takes out an electronic component from a component supply with a suction nozzle attached to a carrier head, recognizes the component to adjust the position of the component based on an image captured by a component recognition camera, and mounts the component on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic component mounting apparatus of prior art measures a level of a bottom surface of an electronic component picked up with a suction nozzle using a line sensor in order to detect an posture of the component held by the nozzle, compares the result with dimensional data of the component, and makes a decision of abnormal suction, in which the component is sucked in a wrong posture, when the result exceeds a certain level.
However, the decision of the abnormal suction is difficult for a minute component, especially when difference between the width and height of the component is small.
When the line sensor cannot make the decision, component recognition by capturing an image of the component with a component recognition camera is needed. Although the component recognition camera is higher in resolution and accuracy than the line sensor, and the decision by component recognition is reliable because the decision is made based on two dimensional information, there still is a possibility of the similar problem as described above.
This invention is directed to a mounting apparatus which enables a decision of abnormal suction of the component even when the difference between the width and height of the component is small.